Treehouse
by fax19lover
Summary: Jack and Kim kissing in a treehouse. What happens? Look up the Toyota treehouse commercial on YouTube to see the treehouse.


**Hey guys! I just saw the Toyota commercial with the tree house. I instantly thought of writing a story for it so here we go! If you don't know what I'm talking about then search Toyota tree house commercial on YouTube. Enjoy**

**KIM:**

I walked up into the tree house after school with Jack by my side. We had been dating for the past month in secret and we were going to tell the guys sometime this week so they wouldn't get too mad. Grace and Julie already knew since week one. When we walked into the dojo no one was there. Jack looked at me a grinned.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves for a while." He said, smirking. I subconsciously bit my bottom lip and Jack growled, deep in his throat.

"I have an idea of what we could do." I said, sexily, while walking towards Jack. Right as I reached him, we were on the second level, I lept into his arms. His hands encircled my butt and mine wove into his hair, as I crashed my lips onto his. He kissed me back with just as much intensity. I let my hands wander down from his hair to his rock solid abs. I tugged at his t-shirt.

"Off." I panted. He quickly pulled it off, revealing his perfect torso. I licked my lips and pushed him to the ground. I straddled his hips and started licking his abs.

"Kiiim." He moaned. I smirked and started grinding against him. His hands gripped my hips fairly hard and that's when I snapped. I smashed my lips back onto his. He flipped us over and I gasped. Using my gasp to his advantage his tongue slithered into my hot mouth. Our tongues danced around each other as Jack grabbed my right leg and wrapped it around his hips. He left my mouth alone and his wonderful lips traveled down my neck, right to my sweet spot.

"Oh God Jaaack!" I screamed as he started sucking hard on my sweet spot. My hands gripped his hair as he continued to suck and nibble on that one spot, making me moan every ten seconds. He traveled farther down my neck, all the way to my cleavage, I was wearing a V neck. He bit down on my right boob. I moaned and flipped us over.

"Dear God Jack. You are so sexy." I panted as I straddled him. He smirked.

"Why thank you Kim. I could say the same for you." He said. I blushed.

"I'm really not." I said. Jack sat up so I was inches from his face, straddling his hips.

"Don't ever say that Kim. You are so beautiful and sexy. Every time I see you I just want to kiss you." Jack said. I smiled.

"Thank you Jack. I love you." I said before I could stop myself. His eyes shined.

"I love you too Kim." He said. With that I smashed my lips back onto his, pushing him back. He layed down and I moved my lips down from his to his neck then chest. I kissed down his chest to his abs. I kissed each one and ran my tongue between them. By the time I was done with them Jack was shaking. He ripped my shirt from my body and flipped us over.

"Jack!" I gasped as he kissed down my stomach, stopping to lick over every line that makes up my girly abs. **(If you don't know, girly abs are basically just like boy's abs but they aren't so six- packy. They're gentler. Look at a fitness model for Nike or something)**

I brought his lips back to mine and sat up so I was straddling his hips but we were upright. I set my hands on his abs and pulled them down, down, down, to his belt. I unbuckled it and pulled it out of the belt loops. I chucked it somewhere around the room. Jack's hands came up to my bra clasp but before he undid it he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Kim." He said. I smiled and kissed him again. He swiftly took away my bra and I pulled it off. It's not the first time we've been to second base by any means but I'm always self conscious of my body. "You're beautiful Kim." He said. I grinned and kissed him again. We were deep into each other and totally oblivious to the world.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!"

"Oh Mamacita! Get some Jack!"

"Oh. My. Lord."

We jumped apart at the sound of three familiar voices. I hid behind Jack and looked over his shoulder to see Milton, Jerry, and Eddie looking at us with horror, humor, and surprise. I blushed really hard and buried my face in Jack's neck.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two have been very busy." Jerry said. I think it's impossible how much blood was in my cheeks, making them bright red.

"C-can you guys turn around for a second." I asked, well stuttered.

"Why?" Milton asked. I turned even redder.

"Milton, were you're eyes closed when you saw us?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to see that." He replied.

"Milton, I'm shirtless and braless." I said, mumbling the braless part.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" He said as everyone but Jack turned around. I looked around and found my bra by the table and my shirt on the floor behind us. I grabbed both and sat in Jacks lap.

"Hook it up?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded. He hooked my bra on and I pulled my shirt back on. I pecked Jack on the cheek and turned around so I was sitting in his lap, facing the guys.

"You guys can turn back around now." Jack said. The guys slowly turned around and saw me fully clothed so went to sit down.

"Are you guys going to explain?" Eddie asked. I sighed and we launched into the story of how we got together and why we were kissing when they walked in. By the time we were done their jaws were hanging open and they were chuckling a little.

"So... Why didn't you tell us?" Milton asked. I looked at Jack and shrugged.

"We just didn't want it to change anything between us." I said. They nodded and we went on with our lives.

**So.. Tell me what you think! Please review and I don't mind criticism. Peace**


End file.
